User talk:Hypercane/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:HurricaneTeen6900/global.css page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chizuru Minamoto (talk) 16:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) heyyyyyyyy hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Come to Titantheshadow.wikia.com . I have an offer for you there. ~~TITAN4~~ Sorry I vanished, darn lags and connection problems, I am on chat now :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 10:42, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ? why did you ban me ? Thou Art a Hypocrite! Dude unban me right now! I did NOTHING wrong and whatever you did that for was immature and childish! I DID NOTHING WRONG! I JUST CAME ON YOU BAN ME FOR MISBEHAVING ON CHAT. WHAT THE HELL!???? >____< Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:32, December 22, 2014 (UTC) I swear I wasn't even near my laptop when it happened, I was playing Wii bowling, I too was like "WTF!!" you know I would never ban users for no reason on purpose, even though it's late I unbanned you. HypercaneTeen(talk) 22:28, December 22, 2014 (UTC) M-Hero Deck An example of a Hero deck to try out (Note, Some of the cards may have a different ban type on Duel Network) M-Hero deck Extras: Contrast HERO Chaos x2 Masked HERO Koga x2 Masked HERO Divine Wind x2 Masked HERO Dian x1 Masked HERO Dark Law x2 Masked HERO Goka x1 Masked HERO Vapor x1 Masked HERO Acid x2 Masked HERO Anki x2 Monsters: Elemental HERO Shadow Mist x3 Summoner Monk x2 Elemental Hero Bladedge x1 Elemental Hero Prisma x1 Homonculus the Alchemic Being x1 Honest x1 Elemental Hero Sparkman x1 Ventdra, the Empowered warrior x1 Elemental Hero Ocean x1 Elemental Hero Voltic x1 Elemental Hero Woodsman x1 Elemetnal Hero Bubbleman x1 Neo-Spacian Grandmole x1 Elemental Hero Avian x2 Elemental Hero Wildheart x1 Spell: Form Change x2 Mask Change II x2 Mask Change x3 R-Righteous Justice x2 Miracle fusion x2 Mask Charge x2 Reinforcement of the army x1 Mystical Space Typhoon x1 Swords of Revealing light x1 Traps: Mirror Force x1 Divine Wrath x1 Compulsory Evacuation Device x1 Call of the Haunted x1 Hero Counterattack x1 Hero Signal x1 A Hero Emerges x1 Magic Cylinder x1 Torrential Tribute x1 Bottomless Trap Hole x1 Happy Birthday Happy B-Day Teen,yknow? Happy birthday! Happy birthday, Teen! As one of your close friends, I am very happy that you are 18 and now an adult. You will make tough choices in your life and I'm sure you would love the transition from being under your parents rule to being your own man. Not to mention about the college life that you must be eagerly looking forward to. In any case, my gift to you is that you are now a permanent Administrator. Congratulations! The leadership has determined you have all the qualifications and have shown good character to deserve such honor. It has always been your goal to be a Administrator for this wiki, and for that, it has been granted to you on your 18th birthday. Remember that your colleagues are always in full support of you and will hear out any problems you may be going through. Live life to the fullest and your future shall be bright and shiny :) CouncilOrg (talk) 19:55, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Hypercaneteen, I look forward to my stay here. Permission for modification. I give permission to fellow administrator, Hypercane Teen, to obtain modifications to the administrator group. It is a great idea in behalf and as Founder and Be-Crat of the wiki, I approve this. JjBlueDreamer1 19:34, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Teen Good College is all thats bugging since I got my right eye sight back but I see your admin see I told you, you were capable ik i am late but I though I say anyway keep the goodwork up Teen your a important person now on Kh and ik you will do fine ''RE''♣''BO''♣